Kevin Costner Fights for Calibri
by AnimalCafe
Summary: In this chapter Kevin Costner has to confront his enemy for the hand of his lovley lady Calibri.
1. Chapter 1

Kevin Costner.

Fights for Calibri.

Kevin awoke to find his dad next to him. He kissed him on the cheek. The shar bristles on his fathers sharp grizzly face poked tiney holes in his soft lady like skin.

"Good morning dad." Whispered Kevin, his dad moaned his appreciation. It was good to see hgis father so early in hte morning. He had gone to bed early last night after seeing a frightneng movie with his great father. Kevin blinked, it was strange to see that his dad had fallen asleep with him after reading to him late into the night. Kevins dad rolled out of bed and stretched. Kevin chuckled to himself. It was good to see his father so livley, he hadent been doing well after Kevin mother died last week. His fathers shaggy brown hair fell loosly around his face and his deep brown eyes were laid to rest on kevin. Finally Kevins dad was starting to look like his regular self.

"I'll get the coffee." Kevin chuckled. "You can have the shower first this morning." Kevin smiled and tilted his head to one side and let out a small laugh. His dad groulded and stood on two feet then began making his way to the bathroom. Before leaving the baby blue room Kevin turned and made the bed. Kevin looked around the room too see if anything else needed to be sorted out before his routin life at WESTBURN HIGH SCHOOL. His fathers socks lie in a corner. Kevin chuckled to himself before turning them in to be washed along with some of his own. Kevin ran a hand through his rich auburn hair. His green eyes piercing the depp recesses of his inner self because he was a phycic, he just didn't know it yet. Kevin and his dad could only afford a one room apartment but he didn't mind his dad din't mind either here was no need for a bigger house, they were comfertable together. Kevin saw his dads bear arm shoot out of the bathroom door probing for something. Before aiding his father Kevin turned on their Angry Man coffee maker. Kevins dad snorted in frustraition as his hairy arm serched for a towl. Kevin tossed his Marylin Manson towle. After Kevin had had his shower the pair sat down for coffee. His father was a large bear of a man and had troubles grasping his mug. KEvin huffed as he took a big swig of his coffee, one cream and five shugars just like he liked it. Kevins dad got up and began to root around in the cupboards for something to eat. Kevin sighed there wasent much, probably some pankace mix and some berrys but no meat and Kevin Costners dad loved meat.

After breakfast Kevin changed into his school uniform, Kevin's pants were a little two small but it was fine he liked that they were a little too tight he wanted to feel like someone was choking his waist. After he was done Kevin helped his dad do up his bowtie, After mom died he was a little clumsy when it came to his accesories. KEvins dad smiled down at him and placed his meaty paw on kevins head and tousled his hair. before leaving the house for school kevin tied up his kicks and got his topcoat for his father, he grunted his appreciation before shoving his arms through the sleeves. Kevins father left before him. Kevin bid him adue and turned off in the opposite direction. His father was off to the offices for a long day at the bank while Kevin was headed to WESTBURN HIGH SCHOOL. And Thats when he saw her.

Across the street and three doors to the left. Calibri. The freshman girl from his thrid period photography or should he say "HotDography." Class. Kevin was taken aback. He dropped his Avengers lunch box and gasped. The noise startled the young girl even from so far away. Kevin dove into the bushes unable to meet his love eye to eye. She looked around, though unable to see anyone she began on her way. Even though she had not seen Kevin Costner he had undoubtley seen her. Her long raven hair fell down a little past her sholders. He caught a shine in her beautiful delicate blue eyes, perhaps she HAD seen him and she was secretly hoping that he was somewhere nearbye. She wore the usual school uniform, a white blouse with blue trim. Her short ruffled skirt came up slightly past her thigh. Her uniform had a sence of something else. Kevin could not quite put his fingur on it but then he noticed it! She wore a long red and white scarf that raped itself around her perfect neck and slid down her slender body all the way to her ankles. It was like a long sexy candy cane and Kevin Costner was experiancing full bodied temptation. Kevin stepped out of the bushes and brushed the leaves of holly from his uniform. He returned his Avengers lunchbox to his hand and followed after Calibri making sure to keep two car lengths behind her. He was still to shy to talk to her outside of the photography classroom.

It seemed like a perfectly fine day. Kevin costner found his mind wandering to thoughts of his Calibri. Her long flowing scarf, her petite stature and her apple round bottom. Kevin Costner found it hard to contain himself as he followed her to school. But that is when everything whent awry. Butch KIOTE her super buff Japanese boyfriend.

"Oh hey Butch." Calibri said timidly looking around Butch KIOTE to see how far she had left to go before they got to school.

"What?" Butch KIOTE asked. "What did you just say?"

"I said hi Butch..." Calibri begain to back away from her massive boyfriend.

"You said my name wrong bitch!" Butch KIOTE flexed so hard his school uniform burst off of his body. "YOU GOTTA YELL THE KIOTE!" Butch lifte Calibri off the ground and shook her like a doll. Kevin Costner burst into action.

"Put her down!" Kevin yelled. Butch looked over at him with his squinty japanese eyes, then back at Calibri then decided that she wasent worth his time and tossed her aside like so many used napkins.

"COSTNER!"Butch roared. "You've made a mortal enemy!" Butch KIOTE cackled. "Or should I say an IMMORTAL enemy!" Butch wound up his fist ready to nail Kevin Costner.

"Noooooooooooooo Calibry yelled. "Don't hurt him Butch hes not worth your fist!" Butch laughed.

"Say my name."

"Butch KIOTE!" Calibry screamed his last name as tears formed in her eyes. Butch lauged again.

"Thats right baby now lets go i don't want to be late for algebra class. I'll see you at 3 o'clock COSTNER" Algebra, Kevin thought to himself so evil and so japanese. Butch KIOTE picked up Calibri and slung her over his sholder like a sack of potoatos.

"I'm sorry." Calibri mouthed as she dissapeared into the urban distance. Kevin bandaged his wounded pride before gathering himself together and began to make his way to school.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Kevin's good mood was shattered. Dark clouds had covered the once cheerfull sky to match his growing melancholly. He couldent stop thinking of that jerk Butch KIOTE.

"Kevin Costner you limey bastard." Came a cheerful voice from behind our hero.

"Not now Wahlberg, I almost got ass kicked by Butch." Mark Wahlberg walked around to face Kevin. Mark Wahlberg had been his friend since grade school and he was always around when Kevin needed a helping hand or a clever comeback.

"WOAH! Like Butch KIOTE!? The phyco Japanese kid who killed his Dojo master?" Marks eyes grew huge.

"Yeah, the very same." Kevins depreshion grew deeper. "He challanged me to a fight at 3 o'clock."

"Really? You're like not actually going to go are you?!"Mark drew himself closer to Kevin. "You'll be killed! He could take you out with one punch man!"

"Not with one punch." Kevin clenched his fists in anticipation. "At 3 o'clock i'll show him who's boss!" Wahlberg shook his head.

"So what are you doing at lunch today?" Kevin changed the subject quickly not wanting to bring up Calibri.

"Oh me and some of the boys were going to get together and play magic the gathering in the cafeteria do you want to join us?"

"Sorry i have to prepair my mind for the battle." Kevin said rubbing his temples still not knowing he was a phycic. Kevin's mind began to wander again... Thoughts of Calibri and her soft scarf wafted their way into Kevins mind. The small girl flew over to Kevin in his mind and began to unravel her scarf revieling her neck. Her soft skin shone faintly in the fictional moonlight of his mind. Kevin reached out to touch the girl.

"Please stop." Kevin snapped out of his illusion to find his fingures dug snugly under the collar of Marks shirt.

"Oh sorry! Sorry Mark i was just thinking about... Napes..." Kevin retracted his fingures quickly.

"What? I thought you liked Calibri." Mark pulled a cigarett out of his uniforms pocket.

"No a nape is... Mark I didn't know you smoke."

"Yeah for a while now." Marks eyes glazed over as he looked out into the distance, the silence between them was only broken by the passing of cars and small children trading chalk for candy.

"WEll that makes you about as cool as those kids who smoke anthrax behind the school." Kevin lauged and patted Wahlburg on the back.

"Hey those kids are my friends!" Mark shot back before taking a long dreg on his cigarett.

The two walked and talked for some time before Mark brought up Kevins origonal comment.

"So who is this Napes girl eh?" Mark winked and nudged his friend knowingly. Kevin blushed profusly and pushed him back.

"Shut up Mark Wahlberg." Kevin laughed. "You know that i like Calibri and that i don't like napes xD" Kevin had a question he needed to ask his best friend. "Do you really think that i should pursue Calibri, like i mean she has Butch and hes really big and i am at an impass for what to do."

"Yeah get some dude!" Mark squeezed Kevins sholder and looked him straight in his dashing green eyes.

"No, no not like that! I'm just in it for the ride you know?" Kevin sighed. Mark raised an eye brow in delight.

"Just in it for the ride now are you?" Mark laughed and patted his long term friend on the back.

"No! You know what i mean! Like i'm in it for the relationship not the s-e-x" Kevins face turned bright red at the thought. Mark pulled Kevin in close until both their cheeks were touching in a mock tackle before toussling his hair and pushing kevin aside.

"Well whatever you do guy you are probably going to have to deal with her gigantic boyfriend." Mark said hoisting the strap of his man purse to his other sholder.

They rounded the last corner to come face to face with WESTBURN HIGHSCHOOL. The first bell cut the silence and the two budding men looked eachother in the eyes.

"Race you too rice ball making class!"

"You're on!" Mark yelled. They raced up the stares to WESTBURN HIGHSCHOOL.


End file.
